Light sensors provide detection of photons. Some sensors are optimized for narrow band operation to detect light in a narrow wavelength region. Other sensors detect light over a broad wavelength range. Typical sensors detect multiple photons and operate continuously by biasing the sensor to detect all incident photons at the sensor within a wavelength range that the sensor can detect with a maximum detection limit at a saturation value or a damage threshold. However, many sensors cannot detect single photons. To fill this gap specialized sensors were developed to detect single photons, but many of the specialized sensors detect a limited number of single photon events or fail to detect random arrival of a single photon at the specialized sensor.
Accordingly, the art is receptive to articles and processes that overcome such difficulties.